1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode adding apparatus for an electric furnace and, more specifically, to an electrode adding apparatus for joining a new electrode to an electrode held by the electrode holder of an electric furnace by screwing the new electrode into the electrode held by the electrode holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Few satisfactory electrode adding apparatus for electric furnaces have been available, and adding an electrode for such a furnace has required human intervention.
FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a conventional manner of adding a new electrode to an electrode held by the electrode holder of an electric furnace, in which a new electrode 1 fixedly provided with a handle a for rotating the new electrode 1 is suspended from the hook 2 of a crane. The new electrode 1 is brought above an electrode 4 held by the electrode holder of the electric furnace, and the handle a is rotated as the new electrode 1 is lowered toward the electrode 4 to join the new electrode 1 to the electrode 4. This electrode adding process requires at least two workmen for adjusting the position of the new electrode 1 and rotating the handle a on the electrode holder 3 and/or a working stage 5. As the handle a is rotated, a taper screw 6 formed at the lower end of the new electrode 1 is screwed in an internal thread 7 formed in the upper end of the electrode 4 held by the electrode holder 3 to join the new electrode 1 to the electrode 4. This electrode adding process, however, requires extended, difficult work at an elevated area within a high-temperature dusty environment, which is undesirable with respect to the safety and health of the workmen. Furthermore, since the electrodes are joined together through human effort, the electrodes may swing and break due to unstable junction caused by an insufficient fastening torque.